


Family Tree

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie McGee’s parents are a surprise to her teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #387 "unexpected"

Mrs. Jameson tried not to have favorites, but she had to admit, privately, that Katie McGee was one of the best third-graders she’d ever taught. So, on the night of the Homecoming Art Show, she was looking forward to meeting Katie’s parents.

“This one’s mine!” she heard Katie say, and turned to look.

She blinked.

Katie was holding hands with a man in a suit, grinning up at a woman with black pigtails. They were complete opposites—except for the identical smiles they gave their daughter.

“Hi, Mrs. Jameson,” said Katie. “These are my parents.”

Her teacher smiled. “I see.”

THE END


End file.
